Psychological Warfare
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU and Crossover: Let the games begin. With Admiral Cain and the crew from Voyager. First story in series was Running with the Bulls RWTB .
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

It was midmorning; Admiral Helena Cain, Captain Kathryn Janeway, and Lt. B'Elanna Torres were leading a company on the outskirts of a city. They were passing a bridge, when suddenly a laser shot blasted a concrete column just above B'Elanna's head. The unknown assailant fired again. Cain, Janeway, and B'Elanna and the company crouched down. B'Elanna fired back. Several more shots come from more assailants.

The assailants showed themselves and marched toward them. B'Elanna waited before she had her sights squarely on the torso and then fired. The assailant blew up and metal parts scattered. Cain and Janeway fired at the remaining assailants and destroyed them in a similar fashion. B'Elanna went ahead and kicked a metal head from one of the assailants.

Later that day as they entered the city streets, they could see the smoke from the opposite end of the city. An out of control fire was burning at the city's perimeter.

"Spread out," commanded Cain as they walked the city streets.

Civilians were running everywhere and away as Cain lead her party into the city. At the rear, the party was lead by Lt. Tom Paris with Ensign Harry Kim. Neelix was part of that team. Lt. Seska lead the middle accompanied by Guinan. All had their weapons out and were vigilant.

Across the street, something caught Tom's eye, it was an attractive, young woman who was passing him in the opposite direction. Instinctively he smiled. Tom thought she was a lovely dream. When the woman stopped and smiled back, he sighed. She had such a friendly face and she wore a tight, barely-there, wispy red dress; she was gorgeous. Tom decided he wanted to talk to her and go from there.

"Oh Harry look," smiled Tom, as he motioned to the woman in red. "Isn't she hot?"

Harry sighed.

Tom figured he had nothing to lose; he was tired of putting up with the uptight women of Voyager. This vision was practically beckoning him with those eyes, it was so refreshing and now he was hard.

"Harry lets have some fun," whispered Tom. "Look, I'll go first and introduce myself, and then you can go."

"Tom, I don't think this is a good idea," murmured Harry.

"Harry, I haven't had any action lately," grinned Tom. "Maybe she has a twin sister."

Harry hesitated.

"Between the two of us, it shouldn't take any longer than 15 minutes, tops. Come on, what do you say?"

"In case you've forgotten, we're suppose to lead the rear guard. Besides, what if someone sees you?"

Tom was exhausted from walking and he wanted to stop. He hadn't slept for almost 24 hrs and this was the best thing he had seen in a while. Tom wasn't about to pass up a golden opportunity.

"Relax, Harry, no one will. You just keep watch and watch the rear."

"Neelix, come here for a moment," called Tom. "I'm putting you in charge of the rear guard temporarily; just follow the main party."

"I gotta take care of some business," winked Tom as he softly patted his bulge.

"Oh my! Mr. Paris, contain yourself," said Neelix as he started to blush the color of an Chinese eggplant.

"You're such a dog," said Harry, as he shook his head.

"And I thought you liked dogs," said Tom as he strode off towards the alley. "I'll see you in a bit, Harry." Tom could hardly wait to fu#k her; he was so painfully hard.

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't feel right to leave the rear guard but at the same time he didn't want anything to happen to his friend. Why did Tom have to be such a pr!ck? He was always off chasing women and sometimes at the expense of his duties. He wished Tom could be more responsible. Harry shook his head in dismay and gave Tom some space as he looked away.

"Harry," shrieked Tom. "Help! Harry, help me."

Harry ignored Tom at first thinking he was taunting him.

"Help! Harry ! Someone help me!"

Harry panicked and ran to his friend. The woman in red was straddled over Tom, punching him in the face. The woman was stronger than Tom. Suddenly, another identical woman in red came around the corner and was walking towards Harry. Harry tried to talk and reason with the woman. He started to back away as she came closer. She slapped Harry hard and he fell.

* *

"Admiral Cain, we need help," cried Neelix urgently. "Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim, they're in trouble. And we're under attack." Cain could hear the skirmish in the background.

Cain looked at B'Elanna. "Lt. Torres handle this."

"Seska, and you four guards come back with me," commanded B'Elanna.

When B'Elanna arrived, the skirmish was escalating. Neelix had the rear guard at one of the corner streets but the alley where Tom and Harry had entered was blocked. B'Elanna had fought those same assailants earlier that day. She cursed under her breath at those mechanical robots.

Between her team and Neelix they finally annihilated the robots. They quickly entered the alley and found Tom and Harry were still fighting with the two women. The one on top of Tom had a gun pointed at him.

"Computer stop program," said Cain as she entered the alley. She went up to Tom.

"You're dead, you're excused from the exercise," said Cain without any emotion.

She glanced at her watch; it had been a long training day. Cain could hardly wait when it was over, she longed for some sleep. She had been training the entire crew and this was the last set.

"Ensign Kim, what happened here?"

"Admiral, I can explain," said Tom. "And can you please remove this woman."

"Mr. Paris you're dead, don't interrupt me."

"Sir, Tom and I decided to take a small break and then suddenly we were attacked."

"Computer, remove the woman from Lt. Paris."

Tom was free of the woman however, he realized he was revealing too much. He quickly zipped up his pants. A few snickers buzzed about the crowd. Lt. Seska whispered something to Lt. Torres and she rolled her eyes.

"That's enough," admonished Cain as she glared back at the crowd.

"Ensign Kim, you have a dead colleague next to you. It's you and this woman. What are you going to do now?" Cain asked rhetorically.

Harry understood and nodded; it meant the field exercise was to continue.

"Computer resume program."

Harry struggled with the woman. The woman had her hands on his neck and started to choke him. He wondered was this woman a Cylon that Cain had spoken of; however Cain never did describ. Though, Harry had never had seen one before. He wasn't sure if she was or wasn't. To him, she was too attractive to be a Cylon. He didn't realize he almost passed out. At the last moment, Harry reached for his gun and held it toward her but did not do anything. He let the gun drop.

Harry struggled with the woman. The woman had her hands on his neck and started to choke him. Though, Cain had briefed the crew of Cylons, she did not described them for the purpose of the exercise. Harry wondered if the woman in red was but he wasn't; however Cain never did describ. Though, Harry had never had seen one before. He wasn't 100 percent sure if she was or wasn't. To him, she was too attractive to be a Cylon. He didn't realize he almost passed out. At the last moment, Harry reached for his gun and held it toward her but did not do anything. He let the gun drop.

"Computer end program," said Cain as she looked flustered. "Remove the woman arms from Ensign Kim's throat."

Cain was about to lash out and say 'this woman is choking you and you did nothing' but she held her tongue. This was a training exercise and Harry was under Captain Janeway command not hers.

"Mr. Kim you're dead, you're excused from the exercise."

"I can't believe how real they look," blurted Neelix as he peered closely at the woman in red.

"Say that again, Neelix," said Cain.

"Admiral Cain, if I may say, this exquisite looking woman … this vision in red is dazzling."

"Yes they are, they're eye candy and that's how they get at you. This happens to be model #6. She and variants killed over 800 over my crewmembers. Don't be fool by this Cylon skin-job, she's no different than her mechanical brother; they're both deadly."

"Lt. Torres you're the OIC now. It's up to you if you want to continue; if so I will brief you on the next exercise."

Cain was leading this training exercise; she was the military instructor while Janeway was an observer. Chokotay and Tuvok were also observers but on the sidelines in the holodeck.

"Admiral, I accept."

Harry got up and dusted himself off while he looked about. On the other side of the street next to a bench, B'Elanna and Seska, and other crewmembers were attending a briefing. He couldn't believe how he failed miserably. It was one thing to be dead by being killed in a firefight but he was dead for a stupid reason. Harry looked down dejected.

He broke out in a cold sweat, feeling that familiar helplessness wash over him. It was the same sensation he experienced when the Caretaker abducted him. Harry remembered sitting on the edge of hospital bed in a smock with his feet dangling in the white sterile room. He sat there watching B'Elanna. Then she woke and jumped out her bed, pounding her fists at the metal door trying to open it. She was screaming and he was sitting.

A shadow came up next to him and he looked up; it was Guinan.

"Hi, Harry."

"Guinan, you dead too?"

She nodded yes.

"I am sorry I got you and part of the team dead, it was a stupid mistake," lamented Harry.

He looked across the street; he could see the group being briefed by Cain.

"I really wanted to finish all the exercises," continued Harry.

"Why don't you go over there and ask if you can?"

"But, I'm dead, Admiral Cain won't let me."

"How do you know?"

"She really looked disappointed; I think I let her down."

"Harry, has it occurred to you that she may not be disappointed at you but maybe how the exercise is going. She's responsible for the exercise for the entire ship; she's under enormous pressure. If you want back in, ask her."

* *

Harry crossed the street just as B'Elanna had sent her officers to be ready for the next exercise. She was talking to Cain while a reviewing a map.

"Admiral Cain, if you please, I would like to speak to you," said Harry as he stood at attention.

"Go ahead," said Cain as she finally looked up.

After five minutes of explanations, Harry concluded by stating, "Based on those circumstances, I would like to participate in this exercise."

Cain looked at Harry intently.

"Mr. Kim for the past several minutes I've heard nothing but excuses. Because I am Ensign I did this, because this is my first mission I did that, Tom told me to do this, Neelix was responsible for that and so forth. While Neelix may have the initiative, he's not an officer; he's a civilian. It was inappropriate to ask him when you had several NCOs under your command that could have done the task. Ensign Kim you left your post to engage in a frak-fest and now you have 15 individuals that are dead."

Harry bit his lip; he miscalculated. He thought his explanations were reasonable. If he had a similar discussion with Janeway; she would probably let him off the hook, lightly. Then he remembered what Guinan had also said. Cain was tough but don't give up, stick to your guns. Harry also realized that Cain didn't put up with bullchit either.

"Sir, I made a mistake and I am responsible for what happened. You are correct; I should have stayed at my post. I know I can contribute and I will follow orders. Please give me a second chance. I'm ready to kick some Cylon ass."

"I leave that decision to Lt. Torres. She's the CO for this exercise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Check-mate," declared Cain, as she moved her chess piece. It was her first time she had won. Learning the basic moves was easy but mastering the game was another thing.

Janeway smiled. "Another game?"

Cain nodded yes.

Kathryn enjoyed to play chess and found it a great avenue to talk to the Colonial Fleet officer from Tauron. This game seemed to put Cain at ease and she opened up. She found the game of chess to be a great mental challenge and sought to get better at each attempt.

"Helena, the science and engineering teams have been working on a Holodeck simulation involving Cylons. We were able to use some of the information from the microchip."

Cain cringed of the thought of Cylons and the microchip. She had heard of rumors of a training program being created but she let Janeway talk.

"It's almost complete. The purpose of the simulation is a training exercise on how to deal with enemies in a war zone," said Janeway as she laid out the chess pieces on the board. "We would like to eventually use it for other enemies however; we thought we start with Cylons since most of us have never dealt with them."

Cain waited patiently; she was waiting for the other shoe to drop as she put her chess pieces on the board.

"I'd like you to lead the exercise as the training officer, while the crew is immersed in this training exercise. Your experience with dealing Cylons would be beneficial."

"In this war game would I actually be in the exercise or would I be monitoring on the outside?" asked Cain.

"I would let you decide that."

"Would I have control on how this exercise is conducted?"

"Yes, you would coordinate with the engineering and science teams."

"And security?"

"Yes you can have security involved. If you are interested, Lt. Seska from Engineering can fill you in; she's the lead in this effort. She has done a remarkable job in starting to decipher the microchip."

"Kathryn, I will have to consider it. In any case, I would like to see this program."

* * *

Cain, Janeway, and Tuvok were walking to the Engineering-Science lab. Cain had requested Tuvok to accompany her for this demo; she could trust his dispassionate reasoning. The engineering team had assured Cain that the microchip was in secured environment and it would be carefully monitored. However, Cain never believed a secured environment was either fail-safe or safe from tampering.

That was what the Cybernetics scientists at Caprica had claimed before the attacks, their computers were supposedly secured. Cain wanted a security expert as a second opinion. Moreover, that microchip though innocuous by itself gave her a sense of apprehension.

When Cain arrived at the lab, the microchip was laid out on a circuit breadboard with wires connected to it going to electronic devices. B'Elanna was assisting Seska in monitoring various test equipment.

"Admiral Cain, thank you for coming by. I have heard so much about you," greeted Seska.

Cain had never met Seska however; she knew she was a Bajoran who was once a Starfleet officer. She left to join the Macquis, like B'Elanna and Chakotay among others. Cain smiled politely as she came close to the work bench.

"We've been obtaining information from the microchip through these devices. There is so much information on this chip that it's taking some time. We've already filled up one disk," said Seska as she pointed to a storage disk.

"Over here I have started analysis of the data," said Seska as she showed the computer monitor with the information displayed in gibberish.

Cain looked at Seska puzzled.

"We have deciphered a few symbols; but as you can see we still have a lot to do. I admit I am not a cyber expert but our teams are putting our heads together and this is what we have discovered," declared Seska, enthusiastically. "Eventually we will learn what all of this means."

Cain mused at the thought of cyber experts; the one that stood out was Dr. Gaius Baltar.

"You said you have demo for us."

"If you all come over here, we have a small holodeck program set up in here," said Seska as she directed the group to a glass contained room. It was shaped like a cube in the center of the lab.

"B'Elanna will you activate the program, Cylon game, number 3."

Within the confines of the glass sealed room, the program asserted itself giving it an effect that a portal was opening up to another world. Beyond the opening Cain could see a city, it had Colonial type architecture. They could see vehicles and people going about their business. Then suddenly from above a Cylon raider swooped down and started to fire at the city.

Laser blast shots hit the streets causing explosions and people were running away. Mechanical robots were marching in streets and were accompanied by human-looking Cylons. They began to shoot at the civilians. Cain looked away in pain.

"B'Elanna, stop the demo," said Janeway.

Cain regained her composure and looked at Seska. "Very impressive. What kind of security measures do you have in place?"

Seska was prepared for this and began, "This program would be kept isolated from the ship's network; it will have its own dedicated network. B'Elanna can provide the technical details on how we accomplish this."

After a lengthy discourse from B'Elanna, Tuvok said, "Captain, if a special network is implemented and security measures are adhered to, then what Lt. Torres proposes should allow the ship's network to be secured."

"However, I do recommend that both networks be monitored during the exercise to ensure network security," added Tuvok.

"Good idea, if there's problem we can pull the plug," concurred Janeway. "What do you think, Helena?"

"I need to think about it. If I do this I will need to come up with a training syllabus."

* * *

"You're turn," said Seska as she drew card from the deck as they were playing a card game of Triad or Pyramid. Seska and her team had discovered and translated the game. It was now the latest rage aboard Voyager. She was playing with B'Elanna, Guinan, and Neelix.

"I'm out," declared Guinan as she folded. Neelix beady eyes intensified and nostrils flared as he laid out his hand. But Seska winked at him and laid her hand defeating him.

"I can't believe that, again you win. You and B'Elanna are in cahoots. You're no fun," pouted Neelix.

"But I thought you said you like playing with us," laughed B'Elanna.

"You are absolutely right; I wouldn't have it any other way. I am surrounded by three lovely ladies."

"Oh boy, I'm going to have to start wearing my galoshes," laughed Guinan. "It's starting to get deep."

"Another game?" proposed B'Elanna.

"Another time," winked Neelix. "I have to start preparing supper."

"I have to go as well, I have to get the bar ready," added Guinan, as she got up.

"Another time, ladies," said Neelix as he bowed graciously.

"Well it looks like we scared them off," smiled Seska, as she gathered the cards.

"So how are you and Chakotay doing?" asked B'Elanna.

She was wondering how her friend was doing. She hadn't seen Seska lately ever since she was involved with Chakotay. When Seska had confided to B'Elanna that she was finally going out with Chakotay, she was euphoric and it showed.

"Mmmm two words. Very delicious."

"What about you?"

"Who me? Nobody, you know I'm not seeing anybody since Tom. And I feel relieved about that."

"Oh come on, that's not what my sources say."

"What have you heard?"

"I hear you _play_ alot of games with Admiral Cain in the Holodeck," said Seska as she began to shuffle the cards.

"Seska it's not what you think. I'm teaching her Klingon martial arts, to use the bat-leth. And she happens to be a good sparer."

Seska gave B'Elanna that 'Girlfriend you're not fooling me' look.

"Nothing is going on, really."

"That's too bad and speaking of which, you should make a move," said Seska as she watched Cain enter 10-Forward.

"Seska!" shushed B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna, you're turn to make a move," repeated Seska as she dealt B'Elanna a card.

"Afternoon, Lt. Torres and Lt. Seska," said Cain as she passed slowly, noticing the octagon shaped cards.

"Admiral, if you're interested we're playing Tauron Hold-Em. We're starting a new game," smiled Seska.

"I think I like the sound of that," smiled Cain as she sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cain had gone over with Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok with her training lesson one final time. When they approved it, they had decided to go ahead with the training exercise at 0600. The whole crew was buzzing about the upcoming exercise and they could hardly wait to start. The Doctor was even going to participate nominally; he would be setting mobile triage for the injured.

Cain was both excited and nervous. The crewmembers showed their eagerness when Cain passed by. To the crew, it was something new and exciting compared to their mundane tasks.

Cain had never used a holodeck environment for a training exercise but she kept telling herself it was no different than war-games she participated and conducted in the past back at the 12 Colonies. Still, using Cylon technology in a Federation Starship made her uneasy, even though this holodeck program had its own dedicated network. However, she had assurances that Tuvok and his security team they were going to monitor the training exercise.

Cain tried to get some sleep but finally gave up. It was 0345 when she got up and began to get ready. She donned her Colonial Fleet field uniform and went over some notes. Cain went to the mess hall and it was already open, rather early for this time of morning. Neelix was also geared up for the exercise. Janeway had insisted breakfast to be a plain and simple meal nothing exotic to the disappointment of Neelix. He was busily preparing a hearty breakfast when he noticed Cain entered the mess hall.

"Morning Admiral, you're my first customer," announced the chipper Talaxian.

"I won't make a habit of then," smiled wrly Cain.

"You know you're setting a good example for the crew. It shows initiative. I must say, I can't wait to participate later; it sounds so thrilling," said Neelix as he poured thick, syrupy morning brew in a coffee mug for Cain. He set the mug next Cain's breakfast tray.

"Enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

"Computer initialize Cylon Alpha program," said Cain, as she launched the simulation.

When Cain entered the warzone of a make believe Colonial world she was unprepared for how she felt. The realism of the landscape, buildings, and the sights, sounds, smells was amazing. It made her tingle all over. She took a deep breath to relax and kept in mind that this was a fake world. Cain was leading this training exercise as a training officer.

Small groups from the crew would be rotated in and out, allowing Voyager's full complement to participate without interfering with the ship's operations. Officers would be in leadership roles leading the enlisted in platoons. Cain would accompany them and act as a field guide to the officers and enlisted. She would not tell the officers how to lead, she wanted them to make decisions for themselves and learn.

Cain motioned the fresh-eyed, eager recruits to come forward to play.

"Computer start Cylon Alpha program."

* * *

--- after the training exercise ---

Cain was sitting at 10-Forward with Chakotay and Janeway. They were discussing the exercise while playing poker. Cain was engrossed in the game that she didn't notice someone standing by her.

"Admiral, I want to thank you for the training exercise," said a familiar voice. It was Harry when she looked up. "I hope you conduct another training exercise."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim. It will be considered. By the way you did good in the last exercise."

"That's the first public compliment, I've heard for the exercise," exclaimed Janeway as she smiled at Cain when Harry left.

"It turns out about a third of the crew enjoyed it, another third complained; the rest were ambivalent," said Chakotay

"Then we should plan for other exercises," said Janeway. "What do you think, Helena?"

"Yes, but let's use different enemies next time."

* * *


End file.
